Journey of The Rider
by MegaPokeSword
Summary: Dear Fanfiction readers' I come to you with my newest creation.Which follows the exploits of my OC. The cover image is not owned by me but kudos to the artist.
1. Prologue

Ok I thought about it and I made a OC his name is:

Blaze 'The Rider' Fusanagu

Age: 14

Appearance: Blaze is of medium build. In his first(base) class he wears a black sleeveless jacket with a white shirt with blue streaks under the jacket. His jeans are dark blue. He has sleeveless gloves that reach up to his wrists with a rune on each glove. Simple shoes with a wind runes on the bottom of each. Has shoulder length black hair with silver streaks in the front. He has greyish-blue eyes and a rune of control imprinted in his irises.

Specialty: Has the ability to use the elements to form mounts when awakened with the third bar. When battling normally he uses his fists to channel mana and perform deadly punches or swipes with his sword Exteria aka 'The Sword of Ages' which also has the ability to change into different weapons depending on the users will

Background: Born into a family of mount craftsmen he has great knowledge of technology and mounts. One day they were brought to trial for trying to create the ultimate mount by implanting the El itself into the body of a mount but were found out. At the tender age of 7 his parents were hung in front of his very eyes. He fell to his knees and was put into a foster home. He ran away from his foster home at the age of 12. While running he tripped on a body of a dying man and in his last words the man said ' _Hear me child do not fret about the past nor the present. For with this you are the ruler of ages if you want to right the wrongs of the past and clear the path for the future!'_ And thus he obtained Exteria as a part of himself and trained for years honing his skill.

I hope you like him he shall be the main character in this new story! YAY YAY YAY !

 _ **Blaze PoV,**_

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining the birds were chirping the El was missin-"What was that Arthur-sama?!" Shouted a certain black haired boy to the sky as he ran towards the Tree of El. _**"H**_ _ **ow dare that child not let me finish the intro AND break the fourth wall,"**_ the always missing author grumbled to himself without realizing he's breaking the wall himself.

 ** _Ara PoV,_**

"Put the El back, thieves!" I shouted to a Brown haired man, "kekeke, like I gotta listen to a brat like you!" out of anger the I charged at the man planning to attack him with me spear to which he simply blocked with his still sheathed broadsword. Suddenly a black haired boy stepped in, "Oblivion Slash!" The bandit was disorientated when the boy suddenly jumped in with a slash that stopped time to stop and knock him out."Are you alright?" he asked me, "Y-y-yes. Thank you Mr-""Blaze Fusanagu. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Haan." He said with a smile while staring at my shocked face."H-how do you know my-""Name simple he told me," he said pointing to my sword in its sheath. Then all of a sudden his sword spoke, "Hello Eun long time no see. I see your spirit is sealed like mine." "What the heck?! You're sword can talk?" "Yes, Ara, he is like me. Sealed in a object for fear of his overwhelming strength. His name is Exteria originally the 'The Wolf of Time and Space' but now just 'The Sword of Ages.'"

 **Well that is how they met I'm too lazy to complete it today you'll get the rest in less than a month.**

 **Time to reply to rewiews:**

 **Dear KeitaroHigurashi,**

 **Thank you for your comment and your right plus then I have to factor in the fact he needs first and second class advancements and I don't want to make him god so I am gonna tone him down a bit and Ara is 14 in this 'cause I can XD**


	2. Author

**Welcome to an Author's note regarding new characters. I am looking for 4 more OC's for good guys and 8 for bad guys I will take 2 good girls and guys and 4 bad guys and gals. The OC form is as follows:**

 **Name: Speaks for itself.**

 **Background: His past and cause.**

 **Specialty: How he/she fights as in Long, short or medium ranged.**

 **Appearance: Speaks for itself**

 **Skills: 4 per class per OC. 2 actives and 2 special actives. Passives don't count so there can be even 20 of them LOL . Example**

 **Oblivion slash -insert description and type here-**

 **Mega Punch -insert description and type here-**

 **Blade Mastery -insert description and type here-**

 **Distortion Travels –insert description and type here-**

 **Weapon: This needs explaining. Example**

 **base class: Basic Exteria(bound), Mana Fists**

 **1** **st** **class: Exteria(unbound), Elemental Kicks**

 **2** **nd** **class: Exteria(ultimate), Ultimate Martial arts combo**

 **Well that's that please post your OCs in replies if they're good; bad must be PMed to me. For secrecy.**

 _Ok bye~_


	3. Chapter 2

Changes to Blaze's Abilities have been made :

Age: same

Personality: Pessimistic sadist is all I can say for now

Weapon: Exteria, one basic earth mount

Specialty: Mana punches, Space control(very limited) and mounts when awakened

Background: Same

Appearance: Same

Chapter 2

 _Blaze PoV,_

"Hagus-sama, we were unable to recover the stolen El from Banthus," I stated while frowning, "but we were able to find out about a thief called 'William Phoru' who is helping him. Have you heard of him?" Hagus nods his head and says, "I have heard he is corrupting the rest of his race into stealing valuable and historic relics." Ara and I sit patiently as Chief Hagus explains to us that about a month ago Phorus started stealing relics and bringing them to a place called 'Forest Ruins'. He also explained that before the great El explosion of XXX elves used to live in the ruins and interact with humans. After which it became a popular hangout for Phoru's.

At tree of El Ara Pov

Blaze-kun and I were walking through the ruins, _'It's quiet too quiet don't you think Blaze-kun?'_ I asked Blaze telepathically as he was about to answer 5 thief phorus, 2 fairy guardians and a tree knight came out of the bushes. "Spoke too soon, Ara," he said with a sadistic grin on his face. We charged at the monsters slashing through their defenses with ease occasionally Blaze would hit the fairy guardians with mana infused punches. We finally reached the boss stage and got ready to defeat William until suddenly we heard some red haired girl scream, "Power Buster!" By time we reached William was on the ground begging for mercy "Please stop dame Elesis. I give up!" Blaze and I were shacked then the girl turned around and charged at them. We cringed but then a man with brown hair stopped her sword from colliding, "Elesis stop this foolishness these people were sent by Hagus." As she looked at us then the man her face flushed bright red, "GOMENASAI!" she said while bowing repeatedly. We all sweat-dropped at her antics.

 **That was chapter 3 and now you know I have changed my OC so he is less OP and awesome so have a good night or day or whatever.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Guys. I'm back I know I've been gone for a while but my computer was broken and my mom didn't want to buy me a new one until my grades went up. So 6 months later I finally got my report and yeah I'm sorry to anyone who remembers me and was waiting for this. So as this AN ends I would like to make an awesome announcement this story has its first follower and now to the lucky reader, Akio Blade, your prize will be a Oneshot written by me just tell me the characters you want and the theme. Now let the Chapter Begin.**_

After their humorous escapades in Hagus' office our heroes go to the Lake of Noahs. "We've finished defeating the monsters Hagus asked us to. We should head back to town now," Elesis said while Blaze slashed his last Phoru quickly replied, "Let's do a little exploring before we head back okay." Ara eagerly nodded her head yes, but Elesis wasn't as keen to stray from orders "Calm down Ele it's not like we're disobeying orders or anything we're just… taking the scenic route!" She wasn't completely convinced but couldn't find a good reason to argue so she went ahead with them.

After a few minutes of walking around they saw **Toto** one of **Banthus'** top two bandits, the other being a large muscle toned man called Brutus. The two of them were in charge of training the other bandits.

"Let's-" "No! We've already strayed from our mission we must return to the village immediately!" just as Blaze was about to recommend they go in after him Elesis stopped him.

 **This chapter was getting too long so I have decided to chop it into three. OC submitions are still on I've only received one so far. I hope you enjoy my comeback chapter. Au Revior.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello there guys as I said before this is the second part of my comeback chapter. This continues where the last left off I hope you enjoy.**

Once they arrived back at the Village Ara informed Hagus of what they witnessed. "It seems like you have stumbled upon the gate leading to the White Mist Swamp." "'White Mist Swamp' What's that?"Ara asked Hagus while tilting her head slightly to the right. Hagus then explained to them the meaning of the name, "In the center of the swamp white mist surrounded a lake believed to have healing powers that is drawn from the El. There is a Holy Beast in the form of an Ancient Phoru. The guardian has gone berserk since the El was stolen" The teens in front of him nodded their heads in understanding.

Blaze was the first to respond, "So you're saying you need us we need to kill the Ancient Phoru in order to get to Banthus? Seems easy enough." "NO!" that was the response from Lowe who was seated next to Hagus, "you may be strong for your age, but you aren't ready to go up against a Holy Beast. But if you train-" "Train! How much time do you think we have?" Lowe then proceeded to knock him out with his sword "-Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I'm aware of the time limit we have but if we train for 3 days straight you might be able to beat the Ancient Phoru." Elesis and Ara nodded their heads yes, but then suddenly Blaze's sword started glowing a bright sky blue. Finally when the glowing subsided a silver wolf was standing in front of them, _ **"Mortals, I am Exteria the wolf spirit who lives in this child's sword. I have revealed myself to you to give my opinion in the conversation in training this child and the spear wielder. No disrespect to you young one, but I believe that will be better if I train those two myself. You may be able to teach the sword wielder better than I could because you fight with the same weapon as her, but I can teach these two how to correctly use their spirit powers."**_

Lowe couldn't argue with the wolf's logic so he agreed. He shall be the one to train Elesis, while Ara and Blaze shall be trained by the fox spirit Exteria.

"So we'll meet back here in three days?" Blaze asked when he regained conscious. "Yes," was the immediate answer from Ara who was sitting on a chair next to his bed. "Okay, and one more thing Ara you were sleeping when I woke up were you here waiting for me to wake up?" Blaze asked with slight smirk, "I-i-it's not like that! Lowe said I should keep watch of you and fill you in when you wake up!" that was the answer she stammered out with a slight blush. "Hahaha you can be so adorable Ara," Blaze laughed while Ara just blushed even more.

But their faces quickly grew serious because deep down in both of them knew that this training would stress them both physically and **mentally.**

 **Well this is a good place to end the chapter I hope you enjoyed it the next part will come out Saturday hopefully. Bye-bye**


End file.
